Picnic
by MikoNoNyte
Summary: Yaoi. A few bad jokes & puns, courtesy of my muses! Nicholas wants a picnic. He drags Uru along. A roll in the grass.


Picnic

Genre: Shadow Hearts II/Covenant  
AU and how!  
Rating: For Idiots only, i.e. dumb humour  
Never oh never let your muses! write their own stuff unless you WANT to look like an idiot. I think they've succeeded!  
Yaoi and maybe a few really bad jokes/puns. I'm sorry.

"You want to have a picnic? Now?" Uru looked at Nicholas and sighed, shaking his head, his long brown bangs shading his crimson eyes. "Why? Why not just have lunch here?" he said and waved his hand at the perfectly good dining room table with its multiple place settings and cut crystal and fine bone china.

"Because I want to be alone with you for a picnic, you dunce!" Nick growled, and continued to make rice cakes and iced veggies and place them in the picnic basket.

"This bites," Uru grumbled, agreeing reluctantly. "We should be planning our attack on Astaroth. Or figuring out where Ishimura is hiding, not sharing rice balls and soba and... is that roe?" Uru craned his neck around Nick's shoulder, eyeing the cold fish eggs.

"Uh-huh."

"That's ... gross."

"Nuh-uh. It's a natural aphrodisiac," the ex-priest said. "Lucia told me all about it."

"Oh that explains it - Lucia." Uru went through the motions of folding the blanket and stuffing it into the carryall. "Aphrodisiac?"

"Uh-huh."

Uru paused to watch Nicholas finish making the lunch and close up the basket.

"Like we ever need _that _sorta thing," he said with a smirk and, snatching up the basket and carryall, he made quick feet out the kitchen door and down the back stairs.

"Well it's for stamina as well," Nicholas said to himself and, smiling, ran after him.

The picnic site was at the back of the mountain, away from the village and prying eyes, especially bright green eyes belonging to a nosy Grand Duchess. Nicholas has scoped it out and knew just the right spot: a shaded glen, surrounded by deep forest and in the distance, the clear blue Japan skies with little bits of clouds and a few birds and nothing else. A perfect spot for necking - a picnic and, with Uru carrying the heavy picnic basket, easy to get to. Nicholas was no dummy; by letting Uru do some hard work, he thought it might give himself a fighting chance.

They set the picnic in the glen, laying out the blanket.

"It's really too early to eat, why don't we go for a stroll," Nicholas suggested and Uru nodded. They walked, shoulder to shoulder, into the glen and it wasn't five minutes before a pair of hands snaked out and looped long fingers through another hand. They made the circuit of the glen, Nicholas remarking at the beauty of the scenery, the clean smells of nature and Uru ignoring him, scratching at a bug bite, or poking at a flower as they passed.

Finally, they reached the far end of the glade and Nicholas paused, turning to his dark-haired companion.

"You are really making this difficult, you know that? Can't you take any of this seriously?"

Uru looked up with crimson eyes and a crinkle of laugh lines around those same orbs and shook his head.

"No."

"But this is probably our last chance to be alone together," Nicholas whined.

"Yeah?"

"And who knows when or if we'll have this opportunity again?"

"Yeah?"

"We really should take this opportunity to enjoy each other's company..."

"Yeah?" Uru's smile was beginning to grow and he wondered how long it would take Nick to catch on to his little joke. He recognized this tactic from his time with Alice and his sometimes-abortive attempts to get into that lovely lady's lacy dress. The thought of that perky derrière and its owners delicious smell and taste quickened Uru's interest in Nicholas very graphically. _Damn light classes always give me a hard-on!_

"Especially if you're going after Astaroth..." Nicholas looked down at his companion, caught the hint of smile playing on his lips, and knew he'd been set up as surely as he was trying to set up Uru. "You bastard," he said softly.

"Nope, that would be you," Uru replied. "Come on." He held tighter to Nick's hand and dragged him across the glen and back to the picnic blanket in the shade where he proceeded to strip. "Come on, Nick. Take 'em off. I'm hungry!"

"You - what? Uru!" Nicholas, swallowing his laugh, struggled to keep up with his quickly stripping partner. He kicked off his sandals and pulled off the loose shirt the but ties on the hakama slowed him down and before he could figure it out a pair of calloused hands yanked, ripping the ties and stripping him down to his ...

Uru laughed.

Nicholas blushed.

"She got you to wear those?" Uru pointed down at the brilliant red thong gracing Nicholas's nether parts.

Nicholas stammered. "But she said it was the new tradition, replacing the loin cloth. And as she's your aunt, why would I not believe her?"

Uru sat down hard, holding his sides in a moment of uncontrolled mirth. "Because she's the biggest hentai on this island!"

Nicholas looked down at his barely covered extremities and smiled. _Oh well_, he thought. _They won't stay on long anyway_. And with a flick of his thumb, he tore off the slip of cloth. Uru was still too busy laughing to take note of the pale-skinned man towering over him until it was too late. Nick landed on Uru and arms, legs, and bodies became entangled in a flailing dance of amused tickling, wrestling in the grass, and rough foreplay.

They ended up at the far side of the glade once more, bushes at their backs. Sun dappled down through the trees and a fresh mountain breeze sent a scudding of cloud shreds across the brilliant blue sky. Nicholas noted an eagle, wings tipped for the wind, coursing its way over the air.

"I like it when you do that," he said softly, his eyes following the flight of the bird while his body responded to his partner who had him pinned to the ground.

"What? Lick you like a popsicle?" Uru let his tongue slide down Nick's long shaft leaving a trail of fire in his wake before taking him in his mouth and dragging his teeth back. Nicholas shuddered, his hands ripping up tufts of grass. _Yup, he likes it_. Uru's tongue did a circle dance around the head, tickling the tip before sliding down again, teeth nipping a gentle farewell before moving on to the soft sack beneath. Hot breath and a fiery tongue worked their magic and Nicholas felt himself coming. He groaned, fingers gouging the soil at his side and he felt Uru shift to take him in once more, the fusionist's tongue lapping him up like candy.

Nicholas shuddered and lay still for long minutes before finally putting his hand on Uru's backside.

"You've gained weight. I can't move." Uru didn't respond. "Come on, Uru. It's my turn..."

"You can have some of those fishy things you brought for lunch," was the other's reply. Nick craned his neck, looking up to see Uru lounging on his side, still pinning Nick to the ground, a feral grin on his face but crimson eyes laughing. Nicholas chuckled before lying back again.

"Caviar," he said.

"I like this better," came Uru's rejoinder. "Best picnic food ever," and his laughter came out thick, like melted chocolate.

"Uru..."

"Hot dogs and buns."


End file.
